


THREE SIGNS

by adowhoreble



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is Pregnant, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, agent arias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adowhoreble/pseuds/adowhoreble
Summary: Lena Luthor is a healthy person.She does yoga once or twice a week, whenever she’s able to run away from board meetings or when she finishes her paperwork earlier than planned. She eats salad, fruits and vegetables on a daily basis. Yes, she drinks too much coffee and maybe too much wine and scotch, and maybe she doesn’t get as much sleep as she should. But in general? She has healthy habits. Therefore, being sick was something she wasn’t familiar with.ORThere were two major signs that showed Lena everything she needed to get to the conclusion that she was pregnant. And yet, she decided to ignore it, until she couldn't anymore. After being confronted with the truth, Lena doesn't know what to do.





	1. LENA LUTHOR DOES NOT GET SICK

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, beautiful humans. 
> 
> This is my first published Supercorp fic, so go easy on me, alright? Also, english is not my first language, so if you guys see any grammar error, mispelling or something, give me a heads up so I can correct it.

Lena Luthor is a healthy person.

She does yoga once or twice a week, whenever she’s able to run away from board meetings or when she finishes her paperwork earlier than planned. She eats salad, fruits and vegetables on a daily basis. Yes, she drinks too much coffee and maybe too much wine and scotch, and maybe she doesn’t get as much sleep as she should. But in general? She has healthy habits. Therefore, being sick was something she wasn’t familiar with.

The first sign that something was terribly wrong appeared during one of the usual lunch-dates with Kara. Lena was proof-reading a project when she first smelled it; the horrible and nauseating scent of potstickers.

Lena liked chinese cuisine and she usually enjoyed a few potstickers -, only when Kara was in the mood to share, but today she was having none of it. She almost didn't make it to the toilet before her stomach decided to pour out everything she had eaten for the past day. 

Meanwhile, Kara was halfway through opening the office door when she heard Lena’s frantic footsteps. The reporter yanked the door open, almost pulling it off its hinges, and scanned the office looking for the threat. She found nothing to worry about, except a much pale-than-normal Lena hunched over the toilet seat.

Kara threw everything she was holding on the office’s couch and paced towards the bathroom door.

“ _Lena_?” Kara’s voice was filled with concern. Lena’s head shot up towards the reporter, and she quickly tried to regain some composure, but another wave of nausea caused her to throw up again. “ _Oh, Rao_.”

Kara scooted over and kneeled on Lena’s side, but she had no idea of what to do. She saw something like that in a movie once -, the girl’s friend held her hair while she was throwing up. But Lena’s hair was an immaculate bun, there was no risk of falling on her face.

“ _Do-Do you want some water_?” Kara asked while softly drawing circles on Lena’s back. The CEO murmured a _yes, please¸_ and kept her head down, too embarrassed to even look towards the reporter.

Kara got up and walked towards Lena’s cabinet; she grabbed a water bottle form the mini-fridge and then marched back to the bathroom.

“ _How are you feeling_?” Kara asked softly, kneeling next to Lena again and passing the bottle to her. The black-haired woman accepted and took a few sips.

“ _I just lost my breakfast and my dignity_ ”, Lena answered, still not looking to Kara. Kara chuckled at the response and then got up, offering a hand to the CEO. “ _That aside, I’m fine_.” Lena took the offered hand and got up. She soothed her skirt and looked at the mirror. She then splatted water on her face and cleaned her mouth.

“ _What happened? I never saw you like that_ ”, Kara questioned, worry still lingering on her tone. 

“ _I don’t know,”_ Tell Kara that the reason was actually her beloved potstickers was out of question, so Lena went with the easiest way out; pledge ignorance. “ _Something I ate, I suppose._ ”

“ _I bet it was those kales,_ ” Kara said with a serious face.

“ _Do not demonize my kales, Kara Danvers_ ,” Lena retorted, but with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“ _Or it’s just your body begging you to stop working so much_ ,” Kara initiated slowly, yet another discussion of Lena’s workaholic ways “ _You know… Also getting eight hours of sleep per day, not per week._ ”

“ _Let’s not start this again_ ,” Lena sighed. She dried her hands and face and then worked on retouching her make-up.  

“ _I just worry about you, Lee”_ Kara insisted.

“ _I know you do, darling, but you don’t have to. I’m fine_ ,” Lena said and smiled -, a smile that could make Kara forget what they were even discussing. And it did.

“ _Well…I…_ _I_ - _I bought that thingy you like; the one with lettuce and chopped chicken._ ” Kara stuttered and quickly made her way back to the couch, where all the bags were. Lena looked over the enormous quantity of bags filled with food and cracked a smile. Of course Kara would buy a whole restaurant.

“ _It’s called san choy bau, darling_.” The CEO stated. Kara, who already had a mouthful of food, grumbled something that sounded like a _whatever_ and passed the food container to Lena. She praised silently when her stomach behaved itself and she was able to eat in peace. And even though the scent of the potstickers still made her nauseous, it didn’t cause any sprints towards the bathroom.

Lena thought nothing of the episode. Life went on.

[…]

The second sign that something was terribly wrong appeared while Lena was watching the news. She didn’t watch TV frequently, mostly because she couldn’t bear to see her own face plastered on every news channel on the country. But being friends with the local superhero made Lena anxious and concerned for her safety. So every time she’d hear the fuss going around her employees -, the hushed comments about Supergirl’s latest adventure, she’d turned her office TV on.

On that morning, it was no different. When Lena heard one of her engineers comment how Supergirl was helping the firefighters rescue people from a huge wildfire, Lena couldn’t help herself to check how the blonde superhero was doing.

“ _Fortunately, after the brave effort of our firefighters and the help of the local superhero, no casualties were documented by the NCPD_ ,” the reporter explained, while an image of people being attended by the paramedics were shown to the public.

On the background, Supergirl was kneeling beside one of the ambulances -, a small child, she could not be more than 5 years old, was being checked by the paramedics. The superhero was holding her hands, and talking with her with a gentle smile. The little girl said something to the Girl of Steel, and soon enough, the caped superhero was sitting next her. She held the small child with both arms, while seeming to sing to her.

For some reason Lena couldn't fathom, the image brought tears to her eyes. And before she could control herself, she started to cry -, but not shedding a tear or two, it was a full ugly-crying.

Later that same day, Lena bawled her eyes out once more while looking at a video, which Kara sent to her, of a baby otter eating grains. Its little hands were the cutest thing Lena have ever seen in her life, and for that, she blamed the tearful episode.

She pushed other ideas to the back of her mind, and life went on.

[…]

The third sign that something was terribly wrong, one she couldn’t ignore, happened at L-Corp’s lab. Lena had been working on prototype, alongside with two new interns, when she felt dizzy. The world around her suddenly turned upside down, and before she could try to grab anything to hold herself steady, she passed out.

Hours later, she woke up at L-Corp’s med bay. Kara was frantically walking around, while Sam tried to convince her to stop and breath, and sitting next to her bed, was Alex, holding what it seemed to be blood test results.

“ _Wha-what happened_?” Lena managed to husky out. Her throat felt sore, and her whole body ached. She barely could open her eyes completely.

“ _Lena, oh, Rao_ ,” Lena picked out Kara’s voice, and soon felt the reporter strong hands on hers, “ _I was worried sick… I-I almost had a heart attack when Jess called me. Until today, I didn’t know it was possible for my heart to beat so fast. Is it even possible to kryptonian’s have heart attacks?”,_ Kara spilled her words out, speaking so fast that Lena almost didn’t understand her, “ _She said you passed out at the lab and…and you were so, so pale, your pulse was so weak, I though…”_

“ _Let the girl breath, Kar_ ” Alex said, getting up and putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde reporter stopped talking and mentioned to move aside, but Lena held her hand as tight as she could -, silently asking for her no to leave. “ _How are you feeling_?” Alex inquired, looking as worried as Kara, but obviously more controlled.

“ _Like I was run over by a monster truck_ ,” Lena mumbled, “ _twice.”_

“ _What happened, Lena? We got so worried when Jess called. She was desperate, to say the least. We all almost had heart attacks.”_ It was Sam’s turn to speak, also was very much alarmed. The CFO sat on the other side of Lena’s bed, and caress Lena’s hair in a soothing manner. In any other day, Lena would complain about the excessive amount of attention, but she was feeling like crap, and all she wanted as to be held and cry. And as in cue, the CEO’s eyes filled with tears.

“ _Oh, Lee…”_ Kara murmured, intertwining her fingers with Lena’s, and lightly kissing the CEO’s knuckles.

“ _Guys, can I some time alone with Lena?”_ Alex asked suddenly. Kara was about to open her mouth, most likely to ask how dare Alex to suggest that she leaves Lena, when the agent interrupted her, “ _It will be quick, I promise. Then we all can talk later_.” Alex looked at Sam with pledging eyes, knowing that would take a lot more than that to move Kara away from Lena.

“ _Sure, Dr. Danvers_ ,” Sam replied. Taking Kara’s arms into hers, she used all her body weight to try to pull the kryptonian away from the bed. “ _C’mon, puppy-eyes. Let them talk… I will get you ice cream_ _if you come peacefully_.”

“ _But… But Lena…_ ” Kara looked at the CEO with a deep frown, completely against the idea of leaving her. Lena smiled, and once again Kara was disarmed.

“ _It’s ok, darling_ ,” Lena said gently, “ _Go on… I’m good now, I promise. It will be quick, as Alex said. And we all can have a movie’s night at your place later_.”

“ _Can we have chinese takeout_?” Kara asked enthusiastically, and Lena laughed. She swore that sometimes the most powerful being on the planet looked like a ten-year-old child.

“ _Of course we can_.” Lena replied, and that was enough for Kara. With a quick kiss on Lena’s forehead, she went off with Sam, leaving Alex and Lena alone. Breathing out slowly, Lena finally turned to Alex. “ _I assume those papers are my exams_.”

“ _And I assume you know what is happening already. Don’t you?”_ Alex handed the exams to Lena.

The CEO simply nodded, too afraid to say the words out loud. With shaking hands, she opened the exam.

She could not pretend that wasn’t happening any longer.

 

_Lena Kieran Luthor              24 years-old PREGNANCY TEST: **POSITVE**_

_GESTIONAL AGE | HCG QUANT.                         4 – 5 WEEKS       503 mlU/ML_

 


	2. THE UNDENIABLE TRUTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, beautiful humans. 
> 
> There it is, the second chapter. Once again, thank you for taking some time to read it, and thank you for all the comments on the last one. I honestly didn't think that I would get some many views and feedback so quickly. I appreciate you all, thanks, many thanks.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ , Lena thought. The tears she fought so hard to hold back, now were freely falling from her eyes. Alex sighed and scooted over on bed, pulling Lena closer, and hugging her as tightly as she dared to, given Lena’s free fall towards the ground a few hours before.

It took a few minutes, but the younger woman finally calmed down. Alex kept playing with her hair and drawing soothing circles on Lena’s back with her hand. Lena’s crying turned into soft and quiet whimpers, but she didn’t move from Alex’s embrace.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Lena murmured, feeling somewhere between desperate and incredulous, “I’ve been on birth control since I was 16..."

“You do know it’s not 100% effective, right?” Alex pointed out, earning a death-glare from Lena. She knew the statistics, but that didn't make the situation any more acceptable. 

Lena hid her face in her hands -, she wanted to cry a bit more and scream, or maybe do both at the same time. “ _God, the universe hates me_ ,” she said, not above a whisper. Then looked at the exams once more, and angrily threw it on the ground, as if it would disappear along with all her problems.

“You have options, Lena… And whatever you decide to do, keep in mind that Kara, Sam and I will be here for you,” Alex said while caressing Lena’ arm.

“Speaking of which, I guess I should tell them that I.. I am…” Lena sighed, and rubbed her temples, already feeling the initial stage of an incoming migraine.

“Only If you’re ready to.” Alex interjected, but Lena had already made her mind. She couldn’t handle this all alone, and even if she’s yet to decide if she’d carry on with the pregnancy, she wants, and needs, support. She wants Kara and Sam to be there for her.

“Do you want to tell them now?” Alex questioned, and Lena simply nodded, already running through her mind a thousand ways to spill the news out.

Alex then pulled out her phone and texted Sam, asking them to come back. It doesn’t take long for Sam to reply.

 

 

 

* * *

**01 MESSENGE**

**Sam** ♥ **:** _thank god. Your sister was driving me crazy and out of money._

_I’m pretty sure she ate her bodyweight in ice cream!!_

* * *

 

Alex laughed lightly knowing damn well that Sam was not exaggerating.

“They’ll be here in ten,” Alex said, and went to sit on the chair again. Lena was silent -, focusing on the piece of paper lying on the floor next to the bed.   

[…]

Lena took a few deep breaths and decided to rip off the band-aid and spill it out at once. Kara was already sky-rocketing nervous, bouncing her leg up and down so fast that if wasn’t for the reinforced floorboard, she’d have set her foot through it minutes ago.

“Well, I suppose I should just…Uh…” Lena looked at Kara’s agonizing expression and decided to just say it.  “I’m pregnant.” And she did, slowly, trying to process the news for herself.

For a moment, the room went silent. Kara had a surprised look on her face -, her eyes moving constantly between Lena’s face and stomach.

“I’ve known for quite some time, actually, I just… I just didn’t want to acknowledged it,” Lena continued, with her head down and fidgeting with the fabric of her blouse. She spoke in a fragile and scared voice, so unusual coming from her. “My life is complicated enough and I…. I can’t do this.”  

“Oh, Lena _…”_ Sam moved towards the bed, and put her arms around Lena’s shoulders, pulling the younger woman closer, “You’re not alone.. We’re here,”

“Is it… Is it Jack’s?” Kara finally spoke, trying to be as gentle as she possibly could. The reality of Jack’s fate was still fresh on everyone’s mind. And even If she didn’t show it, Kara knew that his death broke Lena’s heart.

Lena only nodded.

Kara then got up and kneeled beside the bed. She took both Lena’s hands on hers, and gave them a light squeeze. “I’m here for you, Lee. I got you... We all do,”

[…]

Lena stared blankly at her office wall, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. It’s been seven days since the undeniable truth slapped her on the face, and since then, she’s been pondering her options.

  1. She could get an abortion and move on with her life.
  2. Or she could keep the baby, and well… Be a mother.



Both scenarios terrified her.

She knew that she had no obligations towards Jack. They finished things on amiable terms back then. She knew, also, that if he were alive, he’d support any decision that she’d make, that being keeping the baby or getting an abortion.

There was another option, Lena knew, however, she couldn’t picture herself doing it. Throw a child into the orphanage system was cruel -, as much as the system itself. Abortion was the most practical decision. She knew it, the scientist side of her knew it as well. And yet, every time she thought about calling the abortion clinic to book an exam, at the back of her mind, a little voice whispered that this might be her only chance.

She’d hang up the phone before anyone could answered it.

It was something she never discussed with anyone -, only with Jack back when they were together, but even then, Lena already had given up on the idea. She always wanted a child, to be a mother. When younger, she daydreamed about having a family -, a partner, children, a family routine. But the reality of her life was thrown into her, and soon enough she realized that no such thing would happen. She was a Luthor.

Luthors were not known for their parenting capabilities.

Which brought up another aspect to consider. Even If she desired to keep the child, what would she do? She had no motherly presence on her life, no role model (a good one, that is), no one to look up to. Lena was damaged in more ways than she dared to acknowledge, and force that emotional baggage into a kid is something unthinkable to her.

There were enough mad Luthors on this earth. She didn’t need to raise another one, she thought.

While still thinking about it, overlooking National City through her office window, her thoughts were interrupted when Jess knocked softly on the door.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess called, half-entering the office. She held a plastic bag on one hand and a cup on the other. Natural orange juice and a sandwich. “I brought your lunch. Do you want it now?”

Lena suspected, or rather, was certain, that Jess already knew about her pregnancy. The secretary started to bring tea instead of coffee for Lena every morning -, and also check in on Lena every hour, bringing her water and/or something to snack on.

“Yes, Jess… Thank you,” Lena smiled at the secretary. Jess entered the office and put the bag and the cup of orange juice in front of Lena. Then, instead of excuse herself, like she normally did, she kept uncomfortably still in front of the desk, opening and closing her mouth, as if trying to gather courage to ask something. “You can talk to me, Jess. What’s bothering you?”

Lena giggle a little at her secretary antics. For a long time, she thought her relationship with Jess were merely professional, but she soon accepted that Jess wanted to befriend her for actually caring about her, not for self-interest or a secret agenda.

“Are you… Are you ok, Ms. Luthor?,” Jess asked quietly, avoiding looking at Lena directly.

“You already know, don’t you?” Lena inquired with a smirk, “And Jess, I thought we established a first-name basis some time ago”.

“Yes, I know,” Jess replied, “I went to your room after Ms. Danvers and Ms. Arias left, and I-I saw the blood test…. I already got rid of it, by the way,” She added quickly, knowing that Lena wouldn’t want that information to go public anytime soon.

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena smiled at her secretary, already thinking of giving the woman a well-deserved raise.

Jess stood still yet, once again trying to formulate another question. Lena knew what it was, but she didn’t have an answer to give. Jess seemed to pick up Lena’s discomfort, and only nodded, before turning around and walking towards the door. Before leaving, though, she looked back at Lena and smiled.

“If it means anything, I think you would be a wonderful mother, Lena,” Jess continued “And remember, you’re not your family,”

With that, the secretary got back to her desk, leaving a teary-eyed Lena behind.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are, people. 
> 
> As I said, I'm thinking of this as a five-chapter fic, so I will speed some things a little foward on the next chapter. On this one, I just wanted to show you guys Lena's internal struggle with this whole thing, and how Sam, Alex, Kara and Jess tries to support her with it all. Jess is a cutie, by the way, isn't she? 
> 
> And about the questions. So, it is Jack's baby. Sorry about it, I know some of you wanted a Superbaby. Maybe I'll write another mini-fic with a Super! And Lena knows Kara is Supergirl (I didn't want to make a big deal out of this, so I just tried to hint that Lena knew, like, putting it casually there, you know?) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading it. Until next chapter!


	3. LENA JUNIOR SPHEER, AND ADORABLE SUNFLOWER AND A DATE.

“When will be your next appointment?” Kara suddenly asked, looking at Lena’s prominent stomach with a soft smile on her lips.

She could hear the baby’s heartbeat -, strong and steady, just like their mother’s. Kara had to gather all her will-power to not use her x-ray vision to check on the baby -, Lena made her promise it. She didn’t want to know the baby’s sex before they were born, and Kara were not known for her abilities to hide secrets.

Lena was five months in on the pregnancy, and was getting harder and harder to keep it hidden from the press. She was constantly getting picked on how she gained weight and the rumors were all around.

She knew she couldn’t keep it a secret forever -, but she wanted to delay it for as long as possible.

“Next Tuesday,” Lena replied, without getting her eyes off the stack of papers on her lap. Kara could hear the tiredness on the CEO’s voice, and practically feel Lena’s tension, but even so, the woman refused to go rest for a little while, or even catch a break from all the paperwork.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Kara asked, and Lena finally looked at her. The CEO smiled for what seemed the first time that day.

“Of course I do, darling,” Lena replied, but soon enough her eyes trailed back to the company’s reports.

“Have you thought about any names yet?” Kara continued, trying to keep the conversation going, and Lena’s attention off her work. “Are _we_ keeping the L tradition?”

Lately, Kara was more and more invested in being with Lena every step of the way; going to every doctor appointment with her, checking in on her every few hours, always making sure that Lena knew she wasn’t alone, and going out of her way to keep the press off Lena’s back (sometimes by doing something ridiculous as Supergirl, like being seen eating ice cream while sitting on the top of her statue at the central park, or even doing a photoshoot and interviews to keep the media attention away from L-Corp).

“I haven’t thought of names yet, no,” Lena replied, “But I do know that they won’t keep the Luthor.”

Kara wasn’t surprised. In fact, she was expecting it. Lena had said that she didn’t want her child to go through everything she went through because of her last name. It was too much for her, as a child, to bear, and she wasn’t letting her kid carry the Luthor’s burden with them as well.

“I talked with Jack’s parents,” Lena continued,” They were… Happy with the news, and they gave me permission to give the baby Jack’s last name”.

“Oh… I didn’t know you talked with them,”. The thought of Lena having to talk to Jack parents didn’t even cross Kara’s mind, but she guessed it was great that they were supportive. The child would have, at least, a set of sane and good grandparents.  

“I meet up with them when I was in Metropolis last week,” Lena said, sighing. Almost naturally, her hand wandered towards her prominent stomach.

“Well, if it’s a girl, I think Lena Junior would go very well with Spheer. Lena Junior Spheer.” Kara stated with such confidence, that one could believe she was actually serious about it.

“Oh, God, no,” Lena said laughing loudly. A huge smiled tore through Kara’s face, and she laughed as well.

[…]

When she pulled the card out, the gigantic metal doors opened, revealing shelves and shelves of books, devices prototypes and paraphernalia that Kara had no idea what it was for.

On the far side of the lab, Lena worked on the torso of an armored suit. On the bench next to the CEO, there was its other parts. None of them was complete, but yet, Kara could see it resembled Lexosuit. Kara didn’t felt like dying, so there wasn’t any kryptonite on it, but still, she approached carefully.

“Hey,” Kara announced, walking towards the CEO. Lena looked up and smiled towards the reporter. She gathered and put away her tools, then took off her gloves.

Unlike most days, Lena was wearing jeans, a National City's University sweater (Kara's National City University sweater, that is) and a pair of sneakers (which were a gift from Kara). Kara always liked to see Lena in “normal” clothes, instead of the business woman attire she most often wore. It was in these moments that Kara remembered how young Lena really was, and how much she hid behind fancy pencil skirts and button ups. In a simple pair of jeans and sneakers, Lena seemed more like herself. Free.

“Hello there, Ms. Danvers,” Lena walked towards Kara, and the reporter engulfed her in a safe-tight hug.

“Is this the Lexosuit?” Kara asked, pointing towards the armored torso Lena was working on.

“Yes, it is. After that whole ordeal with my mother, I decided to tore it apart,” Lena initiated, “But I thought…. Well, I didn’t want to tell you so soon. I haven’t even started it yet,” Lena was nervously rumbling, which was so unusual for her.

“What is wrong, Lena?” Kara asked, worry starting to crippling up.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Lena giggled, “I’m trying to turn the suit into a new armor… For you.”

Kara eye’s went wide, switching between Lena’s shy smile and the armor behind her.

“Are you serious?” Kara asked way too enthusiastically.

“Yes, I am,” Lena laughed, “A skirt it’s not at all practical, darling. Besides the cape, your uniform offers you no real protection”.

“But it is cute,” Kara stated, and both woman laughed.

“I’m trying to build a flexible solar panel for the suit, so it can absorb and store sun’s light. I’m not sure, so we’ll have to test that theory some time, but I do believe that If the suit provides you direct and constant sunlight, it would give a boost, even if temporarily, to your powers.” Lena continued, grabbing her notebook and showing Kara her notes. The blonde woman scanned over, completely amazed by Lena’s ideas. Until she saw one particular line that made her frown.

“ _Like photosynthesis”_ Kara quoted, and looked at Lena with a questioning look, “Are you saying I’m a plant?”

“Well, you’re pretty much a plant, dear,” Lena said, trying to hold back her laughter at Kara’s offended expression. “Your system absorbs sunlight and converts it into whatever kinda of energy your powers come from. As far as I understand, you don’t need to eat human food, though you very much enjoy it. You could live very well off solely of the suns light, correct? Like plants do.”

“Yes,” Kara mumbled, looking down onto the book like her whole existence has been put to the question. “I’m a plant.”

“Yes. An adorable sunflower” Kara giggled and Lena finally laughed at her brief existential crises. “Come, sunflower. Let’s eat. We can order pizza.”

Kara perked up at the word pizza, and happily followed Lena out of the lab.

[…]

“Alex, I need your help,” Kara initiated as soon as she stepped into the apartment. Blushed and a little sweaty, Kara looked on the verge of a panic attack.

“What happened? Are you ok?” Going full big-sister mode, Alex leaped off the couch and hurried towards Kara.

“No, no, I’m fine, nothing happened… Nothing harmful, I mean. Not to me, or to the National City people…” Rambling nervously, the superhero threw herself on the couch, leaving Alex frowning in confusion.

“What’s up with you then?” Alex sat next to her sister, and waited patiently while the reporter gathered her thoughts.

“I asked Lena out on a date today,” Kara said, with the infamous crinkle between her eyebrows. “We were eating pizza, and she looked so beautiful and at peace. I just couldn’t control myself, and before I realized, I blurted out… I didn’t mean to do it, but I also don’t regret it, I mean, I really want to. I really like her, even when she orders pineapple pizza.”

“Took you long enough,” Alex then simply stated, taking Kara by surprise.

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, please. You both have the hots for each other for a long time. Since you first met, I dare to say.” Alex answered as matter of fact, “I honestly thought Luthor would ask you out first. I guess I own fifty bucks to Sam now. Damn it.”

“You.. You put a bet on us?” Kara gasped.  “And against me. How nice of a sister you are.”

“Oh, fuck you, Kar,” Alex rolled her eyes, but still smiling at her sister. “Now, we have to plan that little date of yours. What do you want to do?”

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, beautiful humans. 
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been a living hell because of college. I haven't had time to sit and write anything else than my thesis and internship reports. 
> 
> October was a diffcult month as well, because there was the presidential election. I'm from Brazil, and we're going through some shit over here. But anyhow, I will try to update more frequently, though I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Again, I am sorry. And I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for this fic. It won't be long, I'm thinking 5 chapters, maximum. I'll see to it. 
> 
> Also, I'll try to update as fast as I can, and as fast as college let me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading it. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
